Plan Noren
by Theeubernoob
Summary: Somethings are painfully obvious to everyone except the people they concern most. Food stuck in teeth, undone flies, the ridiculousness of Professor Port's stories, as well as Nora and Ren's attraction to each other. Tired of the tension Jaune, Pyrrha, and Team RWBY make a plan to bring Nora and Ren together. Plan Noren.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold morning at Becaon Academy, and all was not peaceful. Despite being a prestigious school designed to train hunters and huntresses, or perhaps because of, it was seldom quiet. On this day the shrieks could be heard for miles around. One huntress-to-be, one tiny, excitable, destructive huntress-to-be was causing havoc as she frolicked around the field of battle, so much havoc and so much destruction it would be hard to put in words. Unfortunately, while this story concerns this tiny, excitable, destructive, adorable, little huntress-to-be, it starts somewhere else. It starts in a cafe. A small cafe in downtown Vale, Beacon overlooked.

On this particular cold morning, in this particular cafe six friends huddled in a corner booth, nursing coffee, tea and hot cocoa. They had gathered here, far, far away from the shrieks above to discuss a plan.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem right." A small, cloaked girl said, sipping her hot coca.

"Come on Rubes, everyone can see it. We're just giving them a nudge in the right direction." Replied a girl with long, thick, blond hair.

"For once, Yang's right. It's not like we're forcing them, just helping them." Added a small girl in white, with an off-centre white ponytail.

"See, even the ice queen agrees with me." Yang said, throwing an arm around the small girl in white.

"Yang, leave Weiss alone." A black haired girl said as the white-haired girl shrugged the blonde's arm off.

"Thank you Blake." Weiss said, glaring daggers at Yang.

"It just seems like we're going behind their back." The cloaked girl said.

"Ruby, you're sweet, but there's really nothing to worry about." A tall, redheaded girl said as she leaned across the table to take Ruby's hand. "It's fine, just ask Jaune." She gestured to the scraggly blonde boy sitting beside her.

He sighed. "There's just so much tension." He shook his head as he stared at the table. The tall redhead beside him placed a reassuring arm around his shoulder. "Thanks Pyrrha."

"See, it's a good thing!" Yang exclaimed.

"Alright..." Ruby said, staring down at her mug.

"Are you still not convinced?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, I'm just out of hot chocolate." She replied, sounding a little downcast.

"Can't you just get another?"

"I only had enough for three..."

"Speaking of, I'm out of coffee." Yang said, turning her mug upside down and staring into it. Suddenly she moved closer to Weiss. "Hey Weiss, wanna do your pal a favour?"

The only response was a glare that could have frozen a waterfall.

"Weiiiss..." came a small, pleading voice from her other side.

"What is..." She trailed off. Ruby sat, staring at her with wide, pleading eyes.

"Can I please have another hot chocolate?" The cloaked girl quietly asked.

Weiss sighed. "Just one. And this is a one time only thing."

"So does that mean I can get a coffee?" Yang asked, putting on her best winning smile.

"No." Weiss flatly stated.

Taking it in stride, the blonde rebounded and turned to face Blake. "Hey Blake, wanna get me a coffee?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Blake turned and silently stared at the blonde.

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"Can we please get back on topic?" Pyrrha asked, drumming impatiently on the table.

"Right, the plan." Yang snapped back to facing the table, pushing her empty cup away from her. "What's the plan?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Jaune replied.

"Oh. Lock 'em in a room and hope it all works out." Yang said, brimming with confidence.

Jaune sighed. "She'd just blow up the room."

"A very secure room."

"Still could blow it up." Jaune deadpanned.

"Alright, alright. I've heard people in dangerous situations fall in love all the time."

"Yang, what do you have on your wrists?" Weiss asked calmly.

"Ember Celica?" Yang asked, sounding confused.

"And those are?"

"My gauntlets?"

"Which you use for what?"

"Punching grimm? What are you... Oh... Alright, bad plan."

"We buy a gift and send it to her, but make it seem like he sent it." Ruby said.

"Wouldn't it be pretty easy for him to prove he didn't send it?" Weiss asked.

"Well yeah, but it won't matter. She'll be all like '_I've always liked you to!'_ then they'll be a couple before he can deny anything!"

"That'd never work It's too complicated." Yang replied "I've got a much better idea, we'll set up a fake raffle, then convince them to buy tickets, then they'll win the drawing and get a romantic trip!"

"Because that's so not too complicated." Weiss said.

"You're shooting down a lot of ideas, but I don't hear you coming up with anything better."

"Excuse me for thinking before I speak."

"My idea is amazing."

"It really isn't." Blake calmly stated. "None of them are. They're all too cliche or convoluted. I happen to have read quite a few romances-"

"Is that what you call them? I thought they had another name... What was it... Oh right, smut." Yang paused a moment before continuing. "I've read some of your romances, there's some dirty stuff in there. _'He took me into his powerful arms, I could feel his-'_"

"Th-that's just a part of them!" Blake nearly yelled, her face as red as Ruby's cloak.

"Right. And the pages are marked just because."

Ruby watched, confusion evident on her face. "But... don't you read that stuff too?" She innocently asked. "You have that box of them."

A blush slowly crept up Yang's face as Blake turned and fixed her with a hard stare, a dangerous glint to her eye. The blonde sank into the booth.

Pyrrha loudly cleared her throat. "Blake, you were about to say something?"

She let her glare linger for a moment before returning her gaze to the rest of the table. "What I was going to say was that nothing from romance novels or romantic comedies would ever work in real life."

"Are you suggesting we give up?" Jaune said, a note of nervousness to his voice.

"No, I'm just saying we're over thinking this. We just need to gently nudge them towards every day romantic events."

"Such as?" Weiss asked.

"Off the top of my head, inadvertent double dates."

"Huh?" Jaune and Pyrrha asked in unison.

"I get it. Have Pyrrha and Jaune take them out on double dates, they're practically dating anyways." Weiss casually said, causing Jaune to choke on his coffee and Pyrrha to turn a brilliant red. "They could call them team bonding or something. "

"But... But we have team bonding nights. They can't call them team bonding nights too." Ruby said.

"Fine, Team JNPR Team Bonding Nights."

"It's a bit of a mouthful." Pyrrha replied.

Yang perked up as if she were about to say something, but another glare from Blake caused her to sink back into the booth.

"Well, it's not much but it's a start. Does anyone have anything else to add?" Pyrrha asked. "Then let's start Plan Get Nora and Ren Together." There was a momentary pause.

"On second thought I have something to add. We need a better plan name." Jaune said.

"Plan Noren?" Yang asked, perking up a little.

There was silence as everyone looked around the table.

"Works with me." Ruby shrugged.

"Plan Noren it is."

* * *

><p><em>Nora<em> Valkyrie was many things. Tiny, excitable, destructive, adorable, little, energetic, chaotic, the list went on and on. She liked many things, pancakes, riding on the back of grimm, her combination hammer grenade launcher Magnhild, and of course, her childhood friend Lie Ren.

What she didn't like, among other things, was being cold. And this morning it was cold. But luckily for the huntress-to-be there was one thing that always warmed her up. Fighting. So with her breakfast wolfed down, she proudly stood on the table yelled her challenge.

"I'll give five hundred lien to the person who can beat me!"

And that was how Ren found himself sitting on the sidelines of an arena watching Nora viciously pummel unlucky students.

Ren was a simple man, he liked simple things, sleep, reading, tea. But there was something far from simple he liked, his childhood friend, Nora Valkyrie. And so yet again he found himself pulled along as she caused havoc.

It didn't seem like it would be too bad today. Half the challengers had left when they heard the first one's shrieks of pain. Even more had left when the second ran out crying. Soon enough she was down just to one last opponent.

The stared each other down, waiting for the other to act. The stare down lasted roughly five seconds before Nora grew bored and charged.

Seconds later, her surprised foe lay on the ground, crying as Nora slowly approached him. Closer and closer, her hammer still in hand. The seconds dragged on in her challengers mind as his life flashed before him. He wasn't sad, he had a good run, but if somehow he survived this one thing was clear, he would turn his back on the life of greed he had lead.

Nora stood over him, hammer in hand. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his doom coming.

A second passed, then another, and another. After a moment he cautiously opened one eye.

The hammer-wielding monster still stood over him.

She dropped her hammer, it clattered to the floor. Slowly, carefully, deliberately, she raised a hand. Then, like a flash her hand shot forward and touched his nose.

"Boop!" She yelled.

He promptly fainted.

"Nora! It's almost lunch time, let's go!" Ren called, standing up and stretching.

"Coming Ren!" She yelled, picking Magnhild back up and storing it on her back. She had worked up quite the appetite.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, Theeubernoob here. Life's still hectic so infrequent updates and what not. But the idea to this struck me suddenly, then I sat down to write it and now it's now. I've been watching an anime where it's painfully apparent to everyone except the two main characters that they love each other, and that gave me this idea. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"I bet you're wondering why I've called you together today." Jaune stated, trying his hardest to look commanding.

"Uhh... Breakfast?" Nora asked as she stabbed a fork into her food.

"Besides breakfast." He replied, deflated.

"Dessert?" The diminutive redhead asked.

"No, not breakfast, not dessert, not even lunch."

"You need help studying again." Ren calmly stated.

"Yes, but that's not why we're here." Jaune paused for dramatic effect, earning a strange look from his teammates. "Starting this Friday we're going to have Team JNPR Team Bonding Nights!" He proudly exclaimed.

"That's a mouthful." Ren replied.

"I know, but I wanted to make it ours. I mean plenty of teams have bonding nights, but we have Team JNPR Team Bonding Nights."

"The name too. Nora that's too big, you need to cut your food." Ren said as he pulled Nora's food over to him and began cutting it.

"For the first Team JNPR Team Bonding Night we're going to the movies!" The team leader puffed out his chest as if he'd just said the best idea ever. He sank when half of his team ignored him in favour of Nora's food.

Ren silently passed Nora her food back, she quickly began to dig in again but suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute. This isn't some plan for you guys to have a date night or something?"

Pyrrha nearly choked on her water as Jaune turned beet red and began stammering.

"W-what? W-we- we wouldn't- we're not-" He managed to say.

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "It's just team bonding." She said, ignoring her growing blush.

"Right, just team bonding. Anyways, we're going to see that new horror movie."

"The one that made team CRDL run screaming out of the theatre?" Nora excitedly asked.

Jaune nodded. "Yep, it's supposed to be really scary."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ren asked. "You don't have a good record with horror."

"Pfft." He scoffed. "Name one time."

* * *

><p><em>Team<em> JNPR sat in the middle of the room, the lights out and a candle in front of them. A storm had knocked out the power. Deciding the dark, cold building wasn't disturbing enough, Nora had come up with the brilliant idea of telling each other scary stories.

"And when he turned around." Nora said, her voice dripping with menace. "THE BREAD WAS ALL GONE!" She exclaimed, jumping up.

An indescribable noise followed. It defied all words. Nothing so loud, so drawn out, so high pitched should exist. And yet it did. And it came from Jaune Arc.

Suddenly the door burst open and team RWBY stood there, weapons at the ready. Nora gave them a friendly wave.

"Wanna join us? We're telling spooky stories." She asked.

A looked passed between the members of team RWBY before the collectively shrugged.

"Why not?" Yang said as she sat down. "I've got a good one. It goes like this..."

The stories didn't stop until long after the power had been restored. Jaune didn't sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em>It<em> was a dark, stormy night at Beacon and Jaune Arc was studying as hard as he could, tucked away in a quiet corner of the library he didn't notice how late it had gotten. That was until the lights started going out. One by one, the blinked out. Then he heard it. Calling to him.

"Jaaaaaaune" It called, it's voice distant and full of strange echoes.

"I-is anyone there?" He asked, looking around.

"Jaaaaaaune" It called again.

He began to panic, he needed to get out of there.

"Jaaaaaune." It called once again. "I'm coming to find you."

He jumped up from his chair, stuffed his things into his bag, and took off running.

"Jaune, where are you Jaune?" The voice asked, it still sounded the same, strangely close, but so far away.

He ran faster.

Footsteps behind him.

He ran even faster.

They came faster too.

He ran faster still.

The footsteps followed, keeping pace. No, not keeping pace, they'd be on him soon.

He ran as fast as he could, dodging through hallways and passages until suddenly he came upon a dead end.

A figure came to face him, blocking out the light that poured into the passageway.

He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see his death coming.

"Jaune?" The voice came from before him. Slowly, it came closer. The figure held up a scroll, casting light into the dark passage. Pyrrha stood there, holding her scroll and looking at her leader.

"Is everything alright? I've been trying to reach you for a half hour. You pocket dialled me, I just wanted to see if you were okay." Pyrrha said.

* * *

><p>"<em>One<em> would have been enough." The dejected hunter quietly said, staring at his plate. Pyrrha put a reassuring arm around him.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Jaune's grown a lot since then. Besides, it can't be that bad."

"Exactly. If I can kill a grimm, I can watch a scary movie." The blonde exclaimed.

"If you insist." Ren calmly stated.

"Well if Ren says it's okay, I guess it's okay." Nora paused before continue. "But, since you two picked this week, me and Ren get to pick what we're doing next week."

"Then everyone agrees, Friday we go see Into The Depths!"

* * *

><p><em>The<em> week flew by, in no time it was Friday evening and Team JNPR stood in line at the theatre, waiting to buy their tickets. It was a simple idea. They would go and see the scariest movie they could in hopes of scaring Ren or Nora into the others arms. But as simple as it was, their was plenty of room for it to go wrong. That was why Team RWBY had already made their way inside the theatre. After a few moments team JNPR entered the theatre and sat down. Once they were seated, Jaune cast his eyes around to see if he could spot the rest of his friends. Far too quickly he found them and their, for lack of a better word, disguises.

Ruby wore a pair of fake dog ears, Weiss a pair of glasses, Blake a hood, and Yang had on a fake, grey moustache. He quietly sighed, hoping for dust's sake Ren and Nora didn't turn around.

"It's starting! Ren, it's starting!" Nora nearly yelled, grabbing Ren by the sleeve. A silent, reproachful look was the only response from the stoic hunter. "Sorry." Whispered Nora.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is crazy!<em>" The man on the screen yelled. "_There are no such things as demons!_"

"_Then what the hell just ate Toby?!_" Yelled back another.

"_Haunted by what I see, why can't it let me be? Eyes that stare without need to blink, I sit upon the brink-_" A man rocking back and forth on the ground mumbled to himself.

"_And you! Just shut up with all that crazy talk!_" The first man yelled.

"_You shut up! We need to get out of here!_" A woman yelled.

"_He's a menace! It's dark, Toby's missing, and we've lost our gear! I don't need that creap trying to freak me out!_"

"_They're here_." The man on the ground said.

Suddenly the screen went dark. The sound of characters yelling could be heard, Ocasionlly frames of the action would flash, showing the group that had been arguing, running and clambering to escape some unseen threat. Suddenly the image cut back and one of the group lay on the ground, a massive hole in their chest.

Jaune nearly screamed as he clung to Pyrrha. His plan had been good, in theory, scaring someone towards someone else. Unfortunately the wrong someone was clinging to another wrong someone. Nora sat, intently staring at the screen as she munched her way through a giant bag of popcorn, completely unphased. Ren also didn't show a single sign of fear, he simply sat in his chair, boredly watching the movie. Or so it seemed. Ren wasn't in fact paying any attention to the movie at all. His focus was on the girl beside him. A faint smile crossed his face when Nora began to giggle at their leader's death grip on Pyrrha. The stoic hunter would hardly ever be so open about observing his childhood friend, but the combination of the dark of the theatre, her focus on the movie, Jaune being distracted trying to both cling to Pyrrha and cover his eyes, and Pyrrha trying to comfort their poor, terrified leader, meant that he could focus on Nora without any worries. Unfortunately for him, he was unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching him.

"I think he's watching the movie." Yang whispered.

Blake shook her head. "I don't think so. He's looking at the side of the screen."

"So he's checking her out?" Asked the blonde

"I wouldn't use those words, but probably." The faunus replied.

"Let's get a second opinion." There was a moment of silence before Yang continued. "It's a good thing the rest of our team aren't babies and are being so useful." She shot a glare at Weiss and Ruby.

The pair sat, intently staring ahead at nothing in particular. Both trying not to show how scared the movie had them. Suddenly something leaped from the shadows, causing them both to jump and latch on to the other. They clung together for a moment before Weiss suddenly realized exactly what she was doing, cleared her throat, detached herself from the younger girl, and straightened her clothes. She glanced over towards Ruby and was met with a pleading look. Weiss sighed and silently nodded her head, and Ruby once again latched on.

* * *

><p>"<em>That<em> was fun! Let's do that again next week!" The Valkyrie yelled as they stepped out into the cool evening air.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Ren said. He glanced at Jaune, who still looked more than a little frightened. "We can think of something else tomorrow." He added with a yawn. He was ready for bed. Tired as he was, something still nagged at him. Why did Jaune, the biggest scaredy-cat he knew, suddenly want to go and watch a horror movie? It was certainly strange, but he shrugged it off. Jaune was after all a strange man.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the time between updates, life's a bit crazy, getting less crazy though. So hopefully I can update more stories more frequently in the future. Also, I definitely should have mentioned this in the first chapter: There are going to be multiple ships, and progress on the ships is going to be slow. This is a comedy first and a romance second. Just forewarning. Anyways, here's another chapter. Hope you liked it. With their first plan a failure, what will they come up with next? What will Ren and Nora propose for team bonding? What really happened to Toby? All this and more on the next chapter. See you then.<strong>


End file.
